


codename: fanboy

by Peafowlet



Series: Assassination Academia [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Assassin Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Akabane Karma, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Bakugo and Izuku both think their feelings are onesided but between you and me they arent, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki does some soul searching, Cinnamon Roll Midoriya Izuku, Divorced Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Eventual Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Eventual Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you hurt Izuku Karma and Nagisa will kill you, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku gains confidence, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, No Beta We Die Like Korosensei, Not Beta Read, Past Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko - Freeform, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, and our boy izuku has to start believing in himself, but first bakuo has to realize some stuff and go through some change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peafowlet/pseuds/Peafowlet
Summary: To get away from the bullying Midoriya Izuku finds himself transferring to Kunugigaoka Junior High, only to be placed into class 3E and later told to assassinate his teacher.But hey, assassination training could really help him with his dream of becoming a pro hero!this story is cross posted on wattpad and Quotev.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Midoriya Izuku, Akabane Karma & Midoriya Izuku & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom) & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Shiota Nagisa, one-sided Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku - Relationship
Series: Assassination Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual Nagisa x Karma - this book  
> Eventual Izuku x Katsuki - Next book

It took very little convincing to get Izuku on board with transferring schools, Inko had found this out after learning of the bullying and discrimination being dished out to her son. It took very little convincing to convince Inko that the new school was great, and that he was only in 3E because he had not attended the school the two years prior, Izuku had found this out after the Principle sent him to rot in 3E for being quirkless.

Izuku also found out that it took very little convincing to convince his entire class that no he wasn't quirkless, he has a analysis quirk- he even had the notes to back up his claim. Katsuki had broken his heart the moment Izuku was deemed quirkless, and continued to break it even more so once the feelings of platonic love turned romantic. Izuku figured out that he couldn't afford having a second repeat, of having his heart broken by those around him just because he's different. And thus the new era of Izuku with a quirk appeared, he would make sure that not a single one of his classmates ever found out the truth.

* * *

_Very small prologue I know, but there is some information that I have to give to you for this story. And what is that information? Well Kunugigaoka Junior High's residents need some quirks of course._

Korosensei: Quirkless  
Tadaomi Karasuma: Karasuma hasn't told anyone yet and isn't planning on it.  
Irina Jelavic: Language Barrier - her quirk allows her to learn languages quicker then normal.

Gakuho Asano: Persuasion - is able to persuade people in a five feet radiance to do as he pleases.

Karma Akabane: Shadow Tag - Immobilizes people by stepping on their shadow.  
Yuma Isogai: Super Learning - Masters new skills in a shorter period of time than others.(though not by much)  
Taiga Okajima: Super Luck- Grants 50% more luck, but decreases normal percentage of luck by 50% afterwords.  
Hinata Okano: Lightweight - Decreases own weight to up to one-fourth of original weight for five minutes.  
Manami Okuda: Alchemy - Absorbs chemicals, then mixes them under skin and sprays them out of pores for a variety of effects.  
Meg Kataoka: Tunnel - Swims through the dirt, will get dirty, and can't swim through anything but dirt.  
Kaede Kayano: Hair Mask - Manipulates hair on head and transforms it into a lifelike face mask. Outwardly portrays self as Quirkless though.  
Yukiko Kanzaki: Danger Sense – Senses threats to self within a certain radius, but has to be activated to work.  
Masayoshi Kimura: Probability Justice - He can tell you the percent probability of weather or not what was said is a lie. (I.E. 'I hate cats' 82% probability of that being a lie)  
Hinano Kurahashi: Bug Finder - Her quirk will let her know if any bugs are nearby by making her palms tingle.  
Nagisa Shiota: Harmless - Causes those around him to not perceive him as a threat, unless knowing that he is one.  
Sosuke Sugaya: Imitating Life - Whatever he draws can appear into life, however the drawing has to be done 100% by him(no tracing), and it has to be a completely finished realistic drawing. He can only make one thing appear from each drawing once, and they all disappear after five minutes.  
Tomohito Sugino: Spin - Spins objects grasped against palms at high speeds.  
Kotaro Takebayashi: Dexterity - Steadies hands to an inhuman degree and improves reflexes.  
Ryunosuke Chiba: Air Sense - Senses air currents and changes within them.  
Ryoma Terasaka: Combo Breaker - Doubles the force of each physical strike dealt to the same object within five seconds, for a cumulative effect  
Rio Nakamura: Adapt - Alters the body to operate and thrive in any environment.  
Kirara Hazama: Night Terror - Unearths an enemy’s greatest fear, then shapeshifts into an illusion of that fear  
Rinka Hayami: Compound Eyes - Compound eyes allowing views from different angles  
Sumire Hara: Strings - Deploys extendable strings from fingertips.  
Yuzuki Fuwa: Recall - Photographic memory.  
Hiroto Maehara: Muscle Memory - Replicates any feasible physical feat upon sight or first performance.  
Koki Mimura: Record - Records audio and video through eyes and ears, and plays it back through “ports” in index fingers.  
Takuya Muramatsu: Duplication - Creates a duplicate of any inanimate object.  
Toka Yada: Charm - Exudes an infatuation-inducing aroma from body a la Midnight, more effective on men.  
Taisei Yoshida: Mechanic - Instantly knows how to fix most broken machines just by touching them.  
 _Ritsu & Itona will be explained once they are introduced.  
_And because I suck at coming up with quirks, credit for class 3E's quirks go to: [Doomfisthero on Tumblr](https://doomfisthero.tumblr.com/post/182985589667/class-3-e-quirks) (I just edited some of them a little, and made up ones for the people who they didn't make one for)  
 **-Doomfisthero if you want me to stop using your work, then just message me and I'll get it sorted :)-**

Gakushu Asano: Intelligence Booster - Boosts his overall natural intelligence by 30%  
Natsuhiko Koyama: Compound Memory - Allows him to memorize compounds and stuff quicker. (don't look at me, I failed biology, and just barely got past physics and chemical systems)   
Tomoya Seo: Filter - His quirk makes it so he can _only_ say things straight forward, no sugar coating.  
Teppei Araki: Psychic - He can move things with his mind, mostly used to hand out papers or to record things in a journal without having to actually write.  
Ren Sakakibara: Rhyme - He can only speak in rhyme.

I came up with the teachers, principle, and big five's quirks on my own so sorry if they suck.


	2. not a chapter

hey so i really liked the ideas i came up with this but not how i was going about it so ima re do it. So look out for that :D


End file.
